As If You Have A Choice
by MajikOne
Summary: ONE-SHOT/SONG-FIC. Draco and Hermione fight to save each other in the battle of Hogwarts. Set to the song Run by Snow Patrol


Hello all, I normally don't like one-shots, simply because I like continuing a story forever (see, addiction to sims2) so it kind of surprised me when I had the mad urge to write a song-fic based on Snow Patrol's Run. I honestly believe that this is not only a perfect song for the Battle of Hogwarts, but also a perfect song for Dramione, which is my favorite ship in all fandom. I've never written a song-fic before, but it'll make me happy that this (not so) little one-shot came up fully formed in my thoughts. So, please enjoy, and please listen to the song first, because it is such a great piece of work. I appologize in advance for any spelling or grammatical errors on my part.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you may recognize. I don't own the song lyrics or even the plot. All I claim is my own variation on JK Rowling's beautiful story.

_

* * *

_

**AS If You Have A Choice**

I'll sing it one last time for you  
_Then we really have to go.  
__You've been the only thing that's right  
__In all I've done._

"Hermione, you have to go. You have to get out of here." Draco Malfoy urged, pulling the reluctant girl from the comfortable warmth of his bed.

"No! I won't leave you here! They'll kill you!" She wrenched her arm from his grasp, causing them both to stumble backwards.

Footsteps sounded in the hallway outside, terrified screams squeezing into the cracks around the door. Draco pulled Hermione to him, holding her tight, burying his face into her sweet smelling hair. She clung to him, letting the sheets drop to the floor, pressing their naked forms together – drawing what warmth she could. His Aunt was shouting for him, trying to open his locked door. Draco grabbed her robes, separating them and kissed her hard on the lips.

"I'm so happy for having a chance to be with you, for taking the chance. You're the only thing I've done right. I love you," He kissed her again, "I love you."

Tears streamed down her face as she kissed him, for what may be the last time. "I love you too." She threw her robes on quickly, throwing herself into the fire after tossing a pinch of floo powder in.

"The Burrow!" She cried and the green flames engulfed her.

Seconds later, Draco turned to his door as it burst open. He didn't care that he was naked, that he had no wand. All that had meant anything to him was now gone. His Aunt Bellatrix sneered in disgust at his lack of decency.

"Robe yourself Draco, he is here."

_And I can barely look at you,  
__But every single time I do,  
__I know we'll make it anywhere  
__Away from here._

"Draco, Draco. Come see, Auntie Bella has brought you a gift." Bellatrix purred maliciously from his doorframe.

Draco's eyes shot up towards her evil smile. He stood, trying not to show his fear, trying to still the quiver of his knees as he walked out of his room and followed her down the hall. He briefly registered the clump of people on the floor behind Greyback, wondering if her 'gift' was to torture someone else. He weakly slumped into the chair by the fire, staring at his shoes.

"Draco, is this the Potter boy?" His Father asked, pointing towards the clump of people.

He looked at them then and his heart caught in his throat as he locked eyes with her. No, she was supposed to be safe! He was sure his Aunt would see him pale; sure she could hear his heart threatening to break free of his chest.

"Maybe. No, it doesn't look like him." He whispered, turning away from them, unable to look at her a second longer.

"But surely it is!" His Father pressed, standing up and pointing. "The girl! She is the mudblood he always associates with. Isn't she?"

Draco dared a single glance at her then. Her face was terrified, but her eyes relaxed when he looked at her. She trusted him, he realized, she felt safe with him. He nearly betrayed himself by smiling, but his father took it as a smirk.

"Aha! It is them!" Lucius Malfoy cried in triumph, reaching for his wand to summon the Dark Lord.

Bellatrix snarled at him. "I will be the one to call for him Lucius. You've failed too much for that honour."

As the two of them fought, Draco looked at Hermione again. 'It will be alright', he pleaded with his eyes. 'I won't let them kill you.' She nodded ever so slightly to show she understood.

"Draco!" he looked back at his Aunt. "Take them to the cellar. Leave... leave the mudblood."

Draco walked towards them; Ron Weasley was screaming to take him instead as Bellatrix grabbed Hermione by the hair to drag her to the fireplace. It took every ounce of strength not to go back there himself and he only half pushed them into the cellar.

"I won't let her die, Weasley. Too many have died here and I won't watch another. Just make sure all of you get out." He looked at Harry. "Find a way, Potter." He pleaded.

Harry Potter looked at him in surprise but quickly nodded. Draco turned away as he heard Hermione's plea.

"No, please, we found it! We found it!"

"Don't lie! You have been in my vault! What else did you take filthy mudblood? Answer me! _Crucio!_"

Hermione's screams ripped through the air.

_Light up, light up  
__As if you have a choice.  
__Even if you cannot hear my voice,  
__I'll be right beside you, dear._

Hermione groaned as Draco softly shook her. "Love, wake up, just for a moment." He whispered urgently. She stirred, opening her eyes, barely able to focus on him.

"I know it hurts, but you have to stay strong, okay? Just a little longer. Potter will save you." He kissed her brow, covered in cold sweat.

"Draco." She muttered.

"Hush now, Love. I'm so sorry. Stay strong for me. You'll be out soon, but I'm afraid Bellatrix will get here before they do."

She reached a shaky hand up to his face, her eyes swimming less, a ghost of a smile haunting her lips. "I'm sorry. I told you I'd stay safe, didn't I?"

He grabbed her hand. "Yes, but you will be, I know it." Her eyes found his at last and it was like her lights came on again. "You're going to hurt just a while longer." He said, pulling her into a hug, savouring the feel of her curls in his face. "I love you Hermione. You have to be strong."

He pulled away and her hand reached up to the locket he had clasped around her neck. "What is it?" She asked.

"To remind you of me, so that I'll always be with you."

The sound of footsteps rang into the lobby and he stood then, distancing himself from her for another time, still as painful as it had always been, and watched in horror as his Aunt stormed into the room, pulling her up by her hair and placing a dagger to her throat.

"Stop or she dies!" She screamed as Harry and Ron came around the corner.

They both stopped in their tracks. Draco dared a glance at Hermione, who seemed to have fainted from the sudden change in position in her weakened state. Harry and Ron both had their wands pointed at Bellatrix whose eyes were wide and mad.

"Lower your wands!" She screamed. "Drop them or we'll see just how dirty her blood really is!"

Harry and Ron both lowered their wands and a loud _crack!_ filled the air. Draco's eyes widened as he saw his former elf Dobby standing proudly in the centre of the room.

"YOU!" Bellatrix screeched, and chaos ensued. Ron disarmed Bellatrix while Harry dove at him, snatching the wand from his hand. A terrifying snap sounded from above them and Draco watched, as if in slow motion, as the chandelier broke from the ceiling and Bellatrix dropped Hermione to leap from harm's way. Amidst the screams, he wasn't even sure if he was making them.

Harry and Ron ran to Hermione and Dobby took their hands, twirling as Bellatrix threw her blade wildly at them. And they were gone, she was safe again.

Draco's knees gave out and he sank to the floor in what everyone else thought was disappointment, but what he knew was relief.

_Louder, louder  
__And we'll run for our lives.  
__I can hardly speak, I understand  
__Why you can't raise your voice to say._

I was all he could do not to contact her. He kept a close eye on the news and listened intently whenever he heard a whisper of the trio. He didn't hear much news while at school, but occasionally he would catch snippets of others conversations. He took to tuning into Potterwatch, to keep up with what the other side was doing, only releasing his breath when her name wasn't mentioned as one of those dead.

April was coming to close when he got her letter. He stared at it for hours before actually reading it, just to convince himself that it was her writing, that it was real and not a sick joke.

Dearest M,

I know this is terribly dangerous, to try to contact you, but I had to tell you that I'm safe. I'm far from comfortable and neither P nor W know that I'm writing you; they'd think me insane.

I fear we will have to meet again under dire circumstances, but I know we will be alright. I wish I could say more or that it was safe to see you, but know that when this is over, we'll get away together, I promise.

Forever,

G.

He read the letter over and over for hours on end, until he could hear her voice again. Until, when he closed his eyes, she was there. He knew he could not write to her, it was even more dangerous. Owls flying out of Hogwarts were being tracked but occasionally, those flying in got through. He thanked any God who would hear him that hers had gotten through.

_To think I may not see those eyes  
__Makes it so hard not to cry.  
__And as we say our long goodbyes,  
__I nearly do._

"Draco!"

He turned to the voice screaming for him, his eyes resting on hers. His breath stopped; time stopped.

And then she was in front of him, touching him, kissing him, and he was kissing her back with fervour. As though he had never lived until this moment. She was crying, her coffee eyes glistening up into his own steel orbs.

"You came back, why did you come here?" He asked, his voice harsh in his own throat.

She shook her head. "We had to Draco. And I... I needed to see you again."

Draco wiped a tear from her cheek. "Where are the others?"

"They're looking for what we came for." She whispered, kissing his neck sweetly. "Can we find somewhere to be alone, Draco? It may be... it may be our last time..." Her voice gave out as a new wave of tears leaked from her eyes.

Draco bit back his own tears, choking on the massive lump forming in his throat. Unable to speak, he simply nodded and led her to the library. There were other couples huddled in the backs of shelves, some merely holding each other, others uncaring of strangers' eyes, trying to express their love for possibly the last time.

They walked to the back of the library and settled into a dark corner. For what may have been hours, days even, Draco stared into her beautiful coffee coloured eyes. He noticed the honey coloured flecks that seemed to swirl beneath her tears, saw how deep they were and felt his own eyes brim with tears. He crushed his lips to hers and as their clothing fell to the floor around them, he felt wetness on his cheeks that he knew had not come from her.

_Light up, light up  
__As if you have a choice.  
__Even if you cannot hear my voice,  
__I'll be right beside you, dear._

"I think I have to go." She whispered.

Draco nuzzled into her neck. "I know." He breathed. "You have to."

She fingered the golden locket that hung around her neck. "I'm sorry." She looked up at him. "What will you do?"

He hesitated. "What I must."

She nodded. "I love you, Draco. Any other life and we could have stayed like this forever. In another universe, another time maybe."

He brushed her hair from her face. "Hush now, Love." He kissed her eyes. "Go, they need you."

She stood and pulled her robes on slowly. "Whatever happens now, you'll always be here." She rested a shaking finger on her chest. "In my heart, even if this is goodbye."

Draco stood and pulled her to him. "It is never goodbye. Not between us."

She smiled and let out the smallest sob. "I love you, I love you."

He kissed her. "Go." He said, "Go, I'll find you again." He promised, and she walked away, not daring to look back for fear she could not leave again.

_Louder, louder  
__And we'll run for our lives  
__I can hardly speak, I understand  
__Why you can't raise your voice to say._

"No!"

Draco knocked Crabbe's hand aside and a jet of green light narrowly missed Hermione.

"What are you doing Draco?" Crabbe growled. "She's just the mudblood. Who cares if she dies?"

Draco glanced at Hermione, who stood frozen, staring at him. "It's Potter he wants. Alive"

"I don't have to listen to you anymore!" Crabbe screamed. He pointed his wand in the air. "Like it hot, scum?"

A roaring, billowing noise filled the air that drowned out Crabbe's maniacal laughter and Hermione's scream. Bright flames erupted around them, vicious monsters formed in the centre and chaos exploded around them.

"Run!" Harry screamed. They all dashed to the door, but the fire encased them. Fearing for their lives they searched desperately for a way out. Harry found two old brooms and the trio mounted.

"Help me! Please, help me!" Goyle was screaming. Ron reluctantly grabbed his arm and flew away.

"Harry! Please save them! Please!" Hermione screamed, nearly tumbling off the back of Ron's broom.

Draco looked up as Harry soared towards him. "Get on Malfoy!"

Draco clambered on behind him. "Crabbe!" He called.

"It's too late for him, Malfoy." Harry said as they flew out the door. "I'm sorry."

_Slower, slower  
__We don't have time for that.  
__All I want is to find an easier way  
__To get out of our little heads._

They stared at each other and time stood still for them again, only for them.

"You saved my life Potter." Draco acknowledged.

"You're welcome Malfoy. Let's go guys." Harry said, walking away followed by Ron. Hermione stayed behind.

"No." Draco said as she moved towards him. "There's no time. Go, go." He looked longingly at her before turning away.

If only, he wished, but he knew better. Her friends would keep her safe; if she stayed with him she would surely die. He felt cheated that they had so little time together, that they never had a chance. But he felt blessed that he had taken a risk and explored his feelings. He felt wonderfully blessed to have had those beautiful moments with her.

If leaving was what it took, then so be it.

_Have heart, my dear.  
__We're bound to be afraid  
__Even if it's just for a few days  
__Making up for all this mess._

"No!" Hermione screamed. "No! Harry! HARRY!" She tried to break free of the crowd but a hand pulled her back.

"Stay back. He'll kill you if you break free."

Hermione broke away and turned to slap the one person holding her back from saving Harry, who could not be dead. No, not now. "Draco! No, please tell me this isn't happening." She looked up into his eyes, hers wide and fearful.

Draco nodded. "I'm sorry."

Hermione let out a terrible, gut wrenching cry and sank to the ground. Nothing around them seemed real as Draco knelt down beside her.

"Hey, hey now. Listen to me." He shook her gently. "You have to keep fighting. We all have to keep fighting. Don't let him have died in vain."

Hermione looked up at him. "The snake, we have to kill the snake!"

Draco looked past the crowd and watched as the Dark Lord tortured poor Neville Longbottom. "We will Hermione." He said turning back to her. Just then, a piercing, anguished cry ripped through the air.

"No!" The Dark Lord was screaming. Sickly, Draco watched as the head of the Dark Lord's great snake twirled morbidly through the air.

"The snake is dead Hermione! Longbottom's killed it!"

Hermione looked up sharply, standing so quickly she momentarily lost her balance. A fire burned in her eyes. "Then we can win. He can die now!"

Battle ensued once again and they were parted. Draco tried to stay out of battles this time, shooting shield charms at those who needed it, trying to protect Hermione and look for an opportunity to kill the Dark Lord. He momentarily feared for Hermione's life when he saw her battling his Aunt, but Mrs Weasley soon stepped in and quickly ended the evil Witch's life. It was then that Harry Potter stepped out from underneath his cloak.

_Light up, light up  
__As if you have a choice.  
__Even if you cannot hear my voice,  
__I'll be right beside you, dear._

It was over. The war was over; the Dark Lord defeated, dead. Friends and families grouped together, some rejoicing, others mourning. It was with a pang that Draco realized his friend had actually died, that he would never see him again, never treat him the way he deserved to be treated.

Hermione found him and they held onto each other as though they would never let go. They cried, they laughed. The absurdity of it all caught up with them. People stared, Ron nearly cursed Draco before Harry pulled him away and Draco's parents simply stood in shock before Narcissa burst into tears and fell upon the both of them in a bone-crushing embrace.

They found themselves alone some time later, where they simply held each other.

"You know, Draco, I was worried we wouldn't make it through this together."

"You doubted my abilities, Miss Granger?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

She nodded, smiling. "Humour me, Draco, why did you choose me? What made you convince me that you were worth it?"

Draco shrugged and waggled his eyebrows. "Who doesn't like a challenge?"

She smacked his arm lightly. "You prat!"

Draco laughed and caught her lips in a kiss before she could speak again. "Falling in love with you was something I hadn't foreseen, but now that I know the fear of losing you..." He said in all seriousness, his voice trailing off, not speaking the horrors he had felt mere hours ago. He rested his forehead against hers.

"No," she breathed, "It wasn't something I saw coming either. But it happened, and I'm glad it did because I love you Draco Malfoy. I really do."

He kissed her then, without worry. Knowing this wasn't their last, knowing that there would be hundreds more, years to share.

"But this doesn't mean I want to be best mates with Potter or Weasley."

"Oh shut up already." She grinned into his kiss, closing her lips around his and taking all thoughts of them out of his mind.

* * *

Please review, I love to hear what people think of my work. :) Thanks, for reading!


End file.
